Duumu
Duumu is a French musician, who grabbed attention in 2016 with his song Bathtub Galaxy, and released his first EP, Illuminate EP, on Monstercat in April 2017. Before being featured on Monstercat, he was included in a group selfie on the label's Twitter. In 2017, he moved from Paris to the United Kingdom. After finishing production on his second EP on Monstercat, Talk! EP, he moved to Singapore. Timeline 2017 April * April 14, 2017: Duumu released his debut EP on Monstercat, Illuminate EP. *# Recovery *# Illuminate (feat. Slyleaf) *# Together (with Kori) *# For Her ** Illuminate was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1 and Monstercat - Best of 2017. Together was Kori's only Monstercat appearance. July * July 21, 2017: In collaboration with Mindsight, Duumu released his debut single on Monstercat, What Feels Right. The song, which was Mindsight's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. 2018 February * February 2, 2018: Duumu released his second Monstercat single, Take Me Away (feat. Skyelle). The song, which was Skyelle's third Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1. May * May 18, 2018: Duumu released Keep You (feat. Sundial). The song, which was the only Monstercat appearance of Sundial, was featured on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 3. July * July 6, 2018: Duumu released his third single on Monstercat, Forward (feat. ÊMIA). The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2 and Monstercat - Best of 2018. 2019 January * January 25, 2019: Duumu released his fourth single on Monstercat, Wash Away (feat. Danyka Nadeau). The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3. April * April 12, 2019: Duumu released his fifth single on Monstercat, You Say (feat. Pauline Herr). The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3. May * May 22, 2019: Duumu released his remix of SLUMBERJACK's Hide and Seek (feat. Claire Ridgely). The song was featured on SARAWAK (The Remixes). August * August 20, 2019: In collaboration with ÊMIA, Duumu released Talk! as a single off of his Talk! EP, releasing the following month. The song was be featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4. September * September 20, 2019: Duumu released his sophomore EP on Monstercat, Talk! EP. *# Blinded *# Intentions (feat. GLNNA) *# Tide (Interlude) *# Talk! (with ÊMIA) *# Feather *#* Blinded was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4 November * November 29, 2019: Duumu released his sixth signle on Monstercat, You Used To with I See Colors (feat. Luma). The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5. 2020 January * January 31, 2020: Duumu released his seventh signle on Monstercat, All For Nothing with MYRNE. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5. Monstercat uploads # Illuminate (feat. Slyleaf) #* April 14, 2017 # What Feels Right (with Mindsight) #* July 21, 2017 # Take Me Away (feat. Skyelle) #* February 2, 2018 # Keep You (feat. Sundial) #* May 18, 2018 # Forward (feat. ÊMIA) #* July 6, 2018 # Wash Away (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* January 25, 2019 # You Say (feat. Pauline Herr) #* April 12, 2019 # Talk! (with ÊMIA) #* August 20, 2019 # Blinded #* September 20, 2019 # You Used To (with I See Colors, feat. Luma) #* November 29, 2019 # All For Nothing (with MYRNE) #* January 31, 2020 Trivia Collaborated with * ÊMIA (1) * Kori (1) * I See Colors (1) * Mindsight (1) * MYRNE (1) Artists featured * ÊMIA (1) * Danyka Nadeau (1) * GLNNA (1) * Luma (1) * Pauline Herr (1) * Skyelle (1) * Slyleaf (1) * Sundial (1) Off-Monstercat Releases Albums/EPs as Charlie * Sun Shy (2019) *# In Between *# Heavy Steps *# Nowhere *# Millie's Lullaby *# Happy Place *# I'd Be Gone *# Vacant *# Her * Comfort In Sadness (2018) *# A Desperate Attempt *# Souffre en Silence *# Wither *# Thursday Night (Interlude) *# Some Days *# Halley's Comet *# The End of the World *# Better *# Worth It *# Recording 312 (End of the World) * Just Me (2017) *# Normal *# Pretending *# Just Me *# Discouraged *# It's My Fault *# Little By Little *# Do You Really Need Me *# Sometimes, to Love... *# Is To Be A Stranger Singles as Duumu * Quest (with JKuch) Surreal * Turmoil (feat. Sophie Meiers) Surreal * Bathtub Galaxy Surreal * Doot Surreal * Candycane Oasis Surreal * Cheer Up Surreal * Love Spells (feat. Elise du Crest) * Time Will Tell (with Adib Sin & Slyleaf) * Spring Roll * Have My Back (feat. Lonemoon & Raychel) Surreal * Little Me (feat. Karnaboy) * Couch Dreams (with Stereo Cube) * Swings (feat. Hikaru Station) * Shifted bitbird Singles as Charlie * Blurred * Friendly / Hello * Antarctica * Fly On * The Hessdalen Light * Fix You * Valentine * I'm Sorry Singles as imbue * Journey * Far Lands * First Night * Wake * Shelter * Comfort * Going Under * Cascade * Fall (Goodbye) Singles as nilex * /022113/ * walk into reality * enter. * explore. * where am i Remixes as Duumu * Seven Lions - Strangers * Babokon - Forsaken * NERVO - Anywhere You Go (feat. Timmy Trumpet) * MYRNE - Another Night (feat. Nevve) * DROELOE - Weird Machine (feat. Nevve) Remixes as Charlie * Novo Amor - From Gold * Overspace - Too Far Gone Category:Artists Category:Duumu discography Category:Monstercat: Instinct Category:Sola artists